1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to virtual communication device configuring methods and apparatuses, and more particularly to virtual communication device configuring method and apparatus which forms a virtual communication device by combining a plurality of communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of a conventional videophone communication system. A videophone 10 owned by a user A and a videophone 12 owned by a user B are mutually connected via a network 14 such as an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN). Video information and voice information are transferred between the videophone terminals 10 and 12 via the network 14. The videophone terminals 10 and 12 communicate with each other using video and voice compression coding rule and protocol for ISDN.
Conventionally, videophone communications can be made only when both the users A and B have the videophone terminals 10 and 12 using the same video and voice compression coding rule and protocol.
Nowadays, users have various kinds of communication devices such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and personal computers (PCs). When the users wish to use a new communication service such as videophone communications, the users are required to prepare a new communication device such as a videophone terminal.